


Pokemon Fanfic

by Ahkio



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahkio/pseuds/Ahkio





	Pokemon Fanfic

Guess what, I found a pokemon fan fiction I started to write. I must have forgotten about it sense it is extremely short. Though I’m not sure I will continue this one. It was fun to right and all sense it does have the main character to my book in it. I just have more important things I need to write about right now that aren’t fan fictions. Again though I will be typing a lot of my old fan fictions up. I probably won’t be changing much of them either just to keep in mind how much I have changed in my writing.   
Pokémon Fan fiction  
My heart sank when I came home one day. Just after getting back from a nice visit with my friend Akio. I came home to a “Justin sit for a few. I have something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it” a worried face grew as it turned pale.   
“We have to move. Your father finally for offered to be a gym leader.”  
“Oh, well… that’s great I guess, but do we really have to move? I mean I will have to make all sorts of new friends.”  
“Yes I know, but it is for the best.”  
“But we have to leave Aldepine, we will all need to make new friends.”  
“How else do you expect your father to get back and forth from the stadium? It is a ways off.”  
“I don’t know. With him being a Pokémon trainer and all may I guess a thing called a Pokémon? You know one that can fly?”  
“Don’t get smart with me! Our decision has already been made. We are moving to a small village called Littleroot. Start packing your things. The sooner we get done packing. The quicker we can get out of here and adjust to the move.”  
“Ugh, Okay.”  
After all that. I never did go say bye to Akio. I probably should have, but I had just saw him. I knew if I did it would have just caused more problems than there needed to be. A week had gone by since I found out about starting a new life in an unknown place. Everything has been packed and the moving truck was bound to arrive at any moment.   
“Mother, I think I should go say something to Akio. Letting him know we will never see each other again.”  
“You mean to tell me you haven’t told him yet?! He is your best friend you should have done it sooner. We are about to leave at any moment now.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to cause any problems.”  
“I don’t think telling him we were moving would have caused any problems. Not telling him is what would have caused more problems. Hurry up and tell him. We are moving today and our moving truck will arrive here shortly.”  
“I will try to hurry.”   
I rushed to his home as soon as I could.  
“Oh, Justin isn’t nice to see you. Akio unfortunately isn’t here right now. He had ran away yesterday.”   
“He ran away?! Why would he run away for?”  
“I’m not sure. Is there something you wish to tell him? You don’t normally stop by unexpectedly. If so then I could pass the message to him once he is found.”  
“Well we are moving. I would have said something sooner. I just didn’t know how to say it. After all I had just left here when I found out we were moving. I didn’t want to feel like I was a burden.”  
“Oh, well when are you moving?”  
“Here shortly, I should probably get going as a matter of fact.”  
“Sorry you couldn’t have personally told Akio. You and I both know he will be devastated to hear of this.”  
“I just wish I wasn’t moving.”  
“I wish you weren’t either. Where are you going?”  
“Littleroot is the name of the town. It is a Pokémon region.”  
“Oh wonderful, I bet you will have fun there.”  
“Maybe, I best get going. I’m sure my parents are impatiently waiting for me.”  
“Okay then, we will miss you.”   
As I near, I can hear my mother calling out.  
“Justin, hurry and get in the back of the truck. There wasn’t any room up here for all of us. Hope you don’t mind. Oh, call this number on the way up there. It is the professors.”  
She handed me a piece of paper with the number on it.  
“Okay, will do!”


End file.
